An Unscripted Secret
by Lil6ter
Summary: It was her child. No, if she were being honest with herself, she would admit that it meant so much more to her. She had slaved away at it for years, and now, not only was it a best seller, but it was also a blockbuster movie. See chapter one for full sum.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I love the only Inuyasha related thing I own. My cute little chibi inu key-chain which lives out its happy life on my iPod making fashion statements everywhere (Ha! Take that Parris Hilton! You want something hot? Then look at my iPod cuz it's so cute and knows how to accessorize.)

An Unscripted Secret

By Lil6ter

Chapter 1

It was her child. No, if she were being honest with herself, she would admit that it meant so much more to her. She had slaved away at it for years, and now, not only was it a best seller, but it was also a blockbuster movie.

The concept of the story was simple, yet so complicated at the same time.

It was a story of love that closely mirrored her own, and now, as she looked at the reflection of her tear-streaked face, she could not help but wonder if it had been worth the secret that she had kept from him and that they had kept from the world.

***

"All right, Miss Higurashi. Are you ready to start casting?"

A male voice drew the young woman out of her thoughts of what was about to happen. He was the director, and while Miroku was to be the one to point out the shining stars to be in the group of unknowns, she had the ultimate say as to who would play the roles of her beloved children in the movie.

That was the contract that she had with the company and producers. She would give them the rights to turn her book into a movie if she was not only involved directly in its creation, but also if they left every hair on her story's precious head alone, though she did have to bend a little when they transformed her book into a script. Not every detail could be exact, but most of them had to be, for she could not stand the thought of her imaginary love being turned into something that he was not.

She knew that it was pathetic. She was in love with a fictional character, but it was understandable, at least in her mind. She had always been an awkward child, and awkward children grew into awkward teenagers, and they into adults. She was too self-conscious, and often chose to hide behind baggy clothing the exact opposite of chic. It was not like she could not afford to go to the high-end boutiques that resided all up and down the high-end shopping district-the ones with those stylish jackets and stunning dresses that made the average bystander look like a goddess when they adorned one. No. It was the exact opposite now if anything. She still chose to wear her baggy clothing though, afraid that if she chose a tighter fitting shirt or pair of pants, she would be exposed to the world: a cruel and harsh world.

That was why she loved her creation. He was the perfect man. A man that she knew would never exist, but perfect to her nonetheless. He made her feel a little more like your average Jane.

No.

Even that was not true.

She knew that if he were real, just one glance would make her feel like she had died and gone to the realm of god.

She hesitantly looked up into the director's plum eyes before nodding her head in an affirmative. They were starting with the lead actress first, as was her request. She wanted for her cast to be made up mostly of unknowns.

Woman after woman was lead into the room, each performing similar skits from a script that they were given in front of a camera that she then watched on the television placed before her. The faces blurred. The motions transformed into the same ones time and time again.

She had to admit that there were some who really stood out to her, but they were few and far between.

Her producer, Koga, seemed to like one of them immensely. She was a little red headed number with dazzling green eyes. She had such a suspicion when she first saw her, after all, the two were wolf demons. She, on the other hand, did not think that she would be able to play the part of Rin the right way. Rin was just as important as the lead actor and the two had to compliment each other perfectly.

While Kagome had nothing personal against Ayame, she just did not think that she was the right person to play her lead actress.

There were only two others, Kikyo and Kagura. She had loved both of their performances, and could not choose right away, so they would come back at a later date to perform once more.

She knew that normally more people came again for callbacks, but she did not care. She was very specific, and already she felt herself leaning more towards Kikyo then Kagura.

Perhaps that was simply because she was being unfair since Kikyo looked more like Rin then the wind sorceress. Whatever the reason, in the end it would not matter. The woman that she chose had to compliment her male counterpart perfectly.

They had fortunately come to an end of the long list of hopefuls just in time to break for a late lunch. Kagome gathered up her bulky coat and oversized purse before she left with the others for some quick Chinese food.

They were leaving the room that the auditions were being held in when she first saw him. It was only a glimpse of silver out of the corner of her eye, but it caught her attention. She was hooked on him from then on, and she could not wait to get back, just so she could see his face. See his eyes. See if he would be the perfect person to play the role she secretly thought impossible to fill.

She was quite during the meal, and though this was normal for her, it was mostly because of that flash of silver she had seen. Her acquaintances thought that it was because she was merely overwhelmed.

She was not arguing.

Sadly though this was a business and she _did_ have to give them her opinions every so often.

"So Miss Higurashi," Koga started, drawing her away from her imagery of silver hair, "who do you think our lucky lady will be for the role of Rin?"

"I think that I will choose Kikyo Nakafuku. I feel like they are more similar. Rin's personality and Kikyo's, that is."

"That is wonderful!" Miroku interjected. "The sooner that we fill our roles, the sooner we can send the scripts out and start filming."

"Are you sure that you are not only saying that because you were eyeing her all throughout the audition?" Koga oh so innocently asked.

"I did no such thing!"

"You're right…you were ogling anything that moved and that had a uterus."

"I am truly offended by that remark Koga! I only have eyes for my dearest Sango."

"Like I said. Something that moves and has a uterus."

It was hard for Kagome to stifle a giggle. She knew that the two were close and paid no mind to their bickering.

She knew that it was true too. He _did_ ogle everything with a uterus.

The meal offered some much needed tension relief from that morning, and the two men before her were doing a good job of keeping her entertained.

Who knew that it would be lunch _and_ a show?

Soon, she did not know if it was too soon or not soon enough, they were back in the auditions, watching actor after actor try to impress her and the man to her left and right.

None of them had that spark that she was looking for to play her character. That little oomph that said 'I am Sesshomaru.'

She was almost out of hope when he walked in through the door, changing her life forever.

She swore that her breath caught then and there. It was him. It was a living, breathing, walking version of the man the she had created and fallen in love with.

The Gods must be smiling down upon her.

His eyes were pure perfection; golden orbs that rivaled the color and intensity of the sun itself. His hair was like a curtain of silver moon rays. His facial features were strong, masculine, rugged even.

The only problem…the only thing that made this man different from Sesshomaru was that he was a half-demon.

He had two little triangular ears resting upon the crown of his head: two little radars that were twitching nervously back and forth on his head. She was surprised to see this man here, yet pleased all the same.

While half demons were accepted in this realm, to say that there still weren't prejudices from the feudal era would be an understatement. It had gotten better though.

Kagome had never truly cared one way or the other about what someone was born as, but she could feel some tension in the room by his presence. Kagome took in his stance, noticing the way that his hands clenched before unclenching nervously, almost like he knew that Koga did not want him here. Then again, with the look that he was giving the man, it was hard for him to not know how her producer felt. No one said anything for a moment, so for once, and what would be the only time, Kagome initiated the auditions.

"What is your name?" she asked the man softly, taking note of the way his ears jerked forward in her direction.

"I…Inuyasha Takahashi, ma'am," he apprehensively answered.

"It is nice to meet you, Inuyasha." She said as his eyebrows jumped up into his hairline in response.

While she would have liked to continue the conversation with this man, she knew that it would take up too much time and that he needed to audition as soon as possible. They were near the end of the people on their list, but that meant nothing. Time is money as the saying goes, and it applies even more so to this profession then to any other.

"You can begin whenever you feel comfortable."

Another shaky nod.

He took in a few deep, calming breaths of fresh air before he started. His performance was passionate, yet realistic at the same time. He carried out every line perfectly regardless of his nervousness. It felt like she was really in the room with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was a born actor.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and it felt like he, her. She could feel him relaxing, adjusting to saying each line out loud for the first time in front of other people: people who held his future in their hands.

By the time that he was done with his performance, Kagome was hooked. He had to be her Sesshomaru. Him and no one else. She would not allow another to play him.

"What would it mean to you if you were to get it?"

She asked at the end of his audition.

"What would it mean? It…it means everything. All I have ever wanted to do was act, but it has been hard finding a chance to. Having this role would mean that I have been able to do something that no other half-demon has done." He replied honestly, hoping that she would understand that landing this role would mark a new dawn in acting history.

"So you chose to come here today to make a mark in the acting world?"

"I came here because I was pursuing a passion that may never be."

She nodded before turning to look at Miroku.

"Him."

A/N: Ok…I really, really couldn't wait till the New Year even though I told myself that I would. I had to post this tonight. I hope that I will get back to my old schedule of once every two weeks, and who knows? Since the chapters are rather short for me, I might do it once a week depending on how fast I can crank these out. Winter break should help give me a head start.

I already have chapter 2, 3, and 4 done, and I suppose half of 5. Each chapter is about 6 pages, and originally, all of 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 was once one large chapter. I had to break it down a tad.

Anyways, some of you will remember me mentioning this story when I was still working on WR, though I only did so once. I finally came through. This story as inspired by how many people kept telling me they loved Inu. Probably not in the same way Kagome loves Sesshomaru, but that is still how I was inspired. I hope to eventually start on TH again, but I just can't do it till I find my characters voice again.

I would like to dedicate this whole story to kryptoinuyasha, as it could not be done without her. Thanks to my fabulous betas, and I will repost this chapter again once they are done with it. I hope that everyone enjoys my first Y story (rating varies from site to sire), and I hope that the plot is somewhat original again. Look for the next chapter on the 2nd (I got to posting this later for people on FF and IK, but the date remains the same)!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I love the only Inuyasha related thing I own. My cute little chibi inu key-chain which lives out its happy life on my iPod making fashion statements everywhere (Ha! Take that Parris Hilton! You want something hot? Then look at my iPod cuz it's so cute and knows how to accessorize.)

* * *

An Unscripted Secret

By Lil6ter

"_What would it mean to you if you were to get it?"_

_She asked at the end of his audition._

"_What would it mean? It…it means everything. All I have ever wanted to do was act, but it has been hard finding a chance to. Having this role would mean that I have been able to do something that no other half-demon has done." He replied honestly, hoping that she would understand that landing this role would mark a new dawn in acting history._

"_So you chose to come here today to make a mark in the acting world?"_

"_I came here because I was pursuing a passion that may never be."_

_She nodded before turning to look at Miroku._

"_Him."_

* * *

Chapter 2

That was all she had to say.

Or so she had hoped.

"No. No way in hell." Koga said off to her left.

"You can't be serious Koga. Didn't you see that performance? We have been here all day, watching both men and women, and this guy is the only performer that she actually likes."

"I don't care. Didn't you read the script and the contract? We stick to the book. The book says that he is a demon. Do you know how much it will cost to deal with his ears in makeup? A bloody fortune! I said no and I mean no. The half breed goes."

"Alright then, Koga. We will do things your way." Kagome started. "If he goes then so do I."

They had never heard Kagome talk like that before.

"I get the ultimate say in who is cast, an I say that he get the role. If you don't give it to him, then you can't make my book into a movie, and I will just take this else where along with that man. Don't think that I was only offered this right by you. There were other's that wanted my story too. If you are worried about money, then fine. I will pay for his make up. He stays, or we go."

She was stunned by her bravado, and apparently she was not the only one. She saw out of the corner of her eye Inuyasha staring at her with his mouth hanging wide open.

Koga started both her and Inuyasha down, trying to see what was so special about him. Trying to figure out what she liked about him so much that she was willing to throw everything away that they had done so far just for him.

"Fine. You want the half-breed as your lead? Then take the half breed."

"Thank you for understanding Koga." She said curtly before allowing Miroku to give him all of the information that he would need in the coming weeks.

They had to still cast all of the other roles, but she felt that she would actually enjoy making this film now.

She wanted to humor the rest of the people who came, so Kagome and the others endured the next hour listening to the last of the auditions before calling it a night.

Everyone was exhausted.

Kagome could not wait to get back to her hotel and soak in her high-end tub. After all, what was the purpose of spending as much money as she had for a hotel room if she wasn't going to use her tub? She could almost feel the power jets on her skin massaging her tired flesh.

Everyone else had gone ahead and left without her. She was left alone in the building and kept awkwardly fumbling with her purse as she walked outside. It was already dark by now. The sky was clear and the moon shown from high up within the sky, though there were not many stars out. She could thank the city lights for that. It was still beautiful nonetheless.

Nights like this had always made her want to curl up in her bed with her laptop and Sesshomaru. It was always the perfect ending to any day, no matter her mood.

She started walking towards the street to hail a taxi when she heard a voice coming out from behind a tree that she was passing.

"Why did you do it?"

She stopped suddenly, turning around to face the voice, and the man that it belonged to.

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you demand that I be cast like that? Why were you threatening them to take the movie else where and…me along with it?" Inuyasha asked softly as he stepped out from behind the tree and in front of her, blocking her only escape root, not that she would have escaped even if she wanted to.

"Because you were the best person for the role."

"Is that the only reason?" he pushed, trying to figure out why anyone would have done what she had done just so that _he_ would have a roll in the movie.

"Honestly? I don't know. You just…you just felt like him."

"Felt?" he repeated, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah. Kind of like you are him. Like you are the person that I was thinking of when I wrote him. You just gave off that vibe. Do you follow me?" she told him, trying to fight back a giggle at the very Sesshomaru like movement he had just done when her love was trying to act tender.

"I guess. I just wanted to thank you for that though. It…really meant a lot to me." He mumbled out before blushing and looking down and away from her.

"You are welcome." She replied before she regretfully started forward to the curb to hail a taxi.

"Wait!"

Kagome turned around and looked at the young man jogging to after her. What could he still want? Granted, she was more then willing to spend more time with him, she did not seem to understand why he would be running after her. She opened the door to the taxi and asked the driver to wait just a moment more.

When Inuyasha finally reached her, he did something that she never expected him, or any other man to do.

"Would you…like to get some coffee with me?"

"Huh?" she had to be hearing things. Did her god just ask her out on a date?

"It would be purely professional!" he rushed to say, his blush changing from one of embarrassment to mortification, "I would just like to get to know my part better. But that's alright, I guess that I can just go and find the book."

He was about to walk away in defeat when he heard her whisper, "I'd love to."

The look in his eyes, those big beautiful eyes, said worlds to her.

"Really? I know this great little place right off of Morrell Square.*

"Morrell Square? How far away is that from here?"

"Not too far. Maybe a ten-minute drive from here. I can take you there on my bike. Only if you want me to though."

"I would like that," she smiled at him before she turned around and told the driver that she had found an alternative ride and thanked him for his time. The driver grumbled some, but smiled at the hidden messages that he saw being sent from the two young people. They might not have known each other for long, but they were sending out all of the signs of love.

"I take it that you are not from here." Inuyasha said once they started walking towards his bike.

"Yes. It is my first time in California. I take it that you did not just come here for the day."

"Actually, I did. I have some friends up here that I come to visit all the time, but I did really just come for the day."

"You're very committed."

"You have to be if you wanna make it in anything. It probably just helps that I love acting," he replied shoving his hands into his pockets as they walked down the street.

"I know all too well what you mean. I never would have finished that book if I didn't love it so much."

"Just it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Why?" she asked uncertainly.

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

"People don't wonder unless they have a reason to." she retorted, putting fear in the young man's veins.

"You just seemed…very attached to your characters," he phrased carefully looking away from her and down at his feet. He had never meant to unnerve her like this. It's just that, he wanted to know the truth in a way. When he had read the book, he too, like so may others, felt the connection between the fictional characters and the author. Like they were so much more then characters. That was what had made the story so good. He would never admit it, but he had been forced by one of his female friends to read the book. He had liked it, surprisingly, and so he ordered his own copy off the web.

"Very much so!" she oozed happily. "I absolutely loved writing about them."

"It showed in the book," he complimented.

"So you read it?"

"I…ah…maybe?"

"I won't tell anyone," she told him well aware of the fact of how "girly" it was. She did not know why, but she felt like she could relax around this man. It was so odd being able to do that around someone of the opposite gender for her.

They finally came to his bike where he then took Kagome's bag and secured it into the compartment on the side used for carrying things. He strapped his helmet onto Kagome and tied back his hair before he threw his leg over the side of the bike to straddle it. Kagome took a deep breath. Was she really gonna go on a "date" with a guy? A guy that looked just like her beloved Sessomaru? Was this a dream? She did not care one-way or the other so long as she never woke up from this. She clamored onto the back of the bike, nervously wrapping her arms around his waist and bringing herself up against his back. Was she really hugging him? Was she really on the back of a motorcycle with the man of her dreams? Was that really a six-pack she felt through his shirt? She blushed at her last thought. The bike roared to life, vibrating beneath them. He told her to hold on tighter to him so that she would not fall off. Tighter? Any tighter and she was afraid that she would find an answer to one of her questions. She obeyed him though, not wanting to die a most tragic death. She was right. That was a six-pack she had felt.

They were off and the wind rushed by them as they flew down the streets. Being like this was so risky, yet taking this risk was exhilarating. She had never felt so alive. The lights around them tuned into snake like streaks of neon as they passed, distorting them from their true forms.

She closed her eyes in thought. Was she really and truly with her Sesshomaru, regardless of the fact that he was a half-demon? It seemed so hard to believe, yet it was true.

Sesshomaru…Inuyasha rather, was right. When they finally got to the café type coffee house, they ordered their drinks and she discovered that it was every bit as good as Starbucks if not more then. He led her up to an outdoor balcony on the second floor next to some potted plants. The view was stunning. Soft music hummed around them as she looked down at the busy night below.

"So then, what would you like to ask me?" she started off after she took another sip of her drink to break the comfortable silence that had settled around them.

"Well, I have many questions really," Inuyasha confessed as he took his hair tie out and shook it loose so that is hung freely around his shoulders.

She had always wanted to run her fingers through Sesshomaru's silken tresses, though Sesshomaru's hair was longer. Inuyasha would either need to grow it out or he would have to get extensions. He looked great how he was right now, but he needed to look like her Sesshomaru.

"Well…why did you do it?"

"Write the story?"

"Yeah. I mean, do get me wrong, I like it, but you were so young when you did this and it is such a long book. How did you find time to live a normal life?"

"You mean go out on shopping sprees with friends and date guys?"

"Well, you did do that, didn't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not…really," she told him looking away with a blush on her face.

"The shopping, or the dating?" he pressed. This would be an interesting answer. She was an attractive woman, no matter the clothing or the constant odd finger movements.

"Both." She told him, her blush deepening.

"So then, this is your first so called 'date'?" he asked, both eyebrows now rising into his hairline.

"Maybe."

He smirked at this.

"Well then, I will just have to make sure that you have a good first date."

His smirk did not go away, even after he drank his coffee. This action only drew her attention to his lips. Would Sesshomaru's…Inuyasha's lips feel as soft as she had always thought them to be? Would they feel lush and smooth against hers?

Her gaze was not lost on Sesshomaru…Inuyasha, and his smirk only widened.

"So then, weren't there any men that caught your eye?"

"More like I did not catch theirs." She told him before quickly changing the topic. "So why did I write it? Well, it mostly gave me something to do and it was fun."

So what if that was not the real reason? That was why she had started writing in the first place. Only later did her reasons become more focused on a silver haired demon with the body of a god. It felt like this silver haired half-demon had a six-pack, but she might have to see him unhindered to know if he had to work on perfecting his body more.

She could not help but blush even more at that thought.

He was about to press her reasons further when she interrupted him.

"What else would you like to know?"

"Well, since I am going to play the part of Sesshomaru, how did you create his character?"

She created him to be the perfect man, and he was. She did not think that she could tell that though to Sesshomaru…Inuyasha though. What would he think?

"I just tried to make him seem fairly realistic when it came to his reactions."

"So after a king searches the entire country for a woman and then gives up his crown to be with her after discovering that she is a peasant is realistic?"

He had her there.

"No…perhaps not, but if you are in love with someone, you will do anything for that person, if it means giving up everything."

He nodded his head in understanding.

Kagome could not help but admire Sesshomaru's…Inuyasha's profile as he looked off of the balcony in thought. He looked so handsome, even with his pointed dog-ears. They were the only things standing in her way of believing that he really was Sesshomaru.

"Anything else?"

"Oh…I have plenty of questions, just not about the book anymore," He smiled somewhat sadly.

She was just about to ask him what was wrong when she suddenly changed her mind. She too looked out over the balcony and let the soft music and hustle of the city envelop her in a warm blanket. She sipped her coffee every now and then and could not help but let her mind drift back to the question of if he would need to sculpt his body more. It would seem a little too risqué though and improper if she asked him back to her room and demand that he strip to see if his body was just right though.

She rubbed her hands up and down to try and ward of those thoughts, making Sesshomaru…Inuyasha think that she was cold. He offered to take her back to her hotel then and she happily accepted. She had liked spending time with him, but it was getting late and she had a long week ahead of her.

The young man put his hair up again and fastened the helmet onto Kagome before they took off into the night to her hotel room.

Maybe instead of asking him to strip for her, she could feel him through his shirt to see what he is like. It would be embarrassing, but she did not think that she had it in her to ask him to show her all that he was. She bit her lip before she slowly moved her hands upward to feel his pectorals, resulting in him swerving dangerously. They were almost at the hotel by then, so he picked up some speed to get there as soon as possible to ask her why the hell she was feeling him up on the back of his bike.

He pulled into the parking lot before turning around and pulling off the helmet to a very guilty looking young woman.

"Ya wanna tell me what that was all about?" he asked her after a moment.

She blushed and looked down at her fingers as they worried the bottom of her shirt.

"I was…um…well, you see, I was trying to see if you…had…the…right body for Sesshomaru." she confessed, unable to look him in the eye as she told him these things.

He had to admit…it was a slightly amusing watching her try and explain herself, and he was not too angry with her. Just a little surprised that this was the reason that they had both almost died in a car crash.

"There is an easier way to see if I have the right body or not, you know. But it will cost you," he told her as he helped her off of the bike.

Cost her! She was _not_ going to hire this man as a…a…stripper!

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Another date, this time not professional, and your cell phone number. Then maybe afterwards we can see if my body meets your standards."

"Well, what if I don't agree to your payment." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I am sure that we can find something for us to both agree on." He told her, walking forward until his hands cupped her cheeks and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

* * *

A/N: I is ebil for cutting the kiss off there. The next chapter has the rest of the kiss, and it is more detailed there. Again…this IS an Inu/Kag story. I had someone complain to me about it being Sessh/Kag, and while it is in a way, all I can say is that it is really Inu/Kag. I cannot say much more without just handing over my plot, and that would be fun for no one. I am going to stop posting dates for updates at the end of chapters, and just post them on my website. You can find a link to the site in my bio. The tab to find the dates will be called "Calendar", which I think is self-explanatory.

Why is it important to go and look at the calendar? Two words: _**SNEAK PEAK**_.

All websites will not allow for sneak peaks to be posted…but they never said that you cannot post sneak peaks on your OWN website. Call me a tease, but I like having them. You will only, however, be able to see the sneak peak for the next chapter. For example, you can see one for chapter three right now, but not for chapter four. You also have the option of seeing when the chapter will be updated but not see the sneak peak, as the SP is in a link, and the rest is self explanatory and you will understand it the second you see it. I am more then likely over explaining it as is. You will be able to see generally speaking the entire lay out for chapter posts for the up coming month laid out before you, so that is another plus.

On another note: my site has some fun free games that you can play, but to play them you have to sign up. Signing up is free, and makes the author feel loved. You want the author to feel loved.

You can (hopefully) use this "link" to go to the site now, but take out the spaces. If it does not show up, to my profile page you go! I promise I will try and make my A/N shorter next time too.

Freewebs (dot) com (/) lil6ter

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR ME TOO!**_ See my bio for a link for a competition I entered. You can vote once every eight hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I love the only Inuyasha related thing I own. My cute little chibi inu key-chain which lives out its happy life on my iPod making fashion statements everywhere (Ha! Take that Parris Hilton! You want something hot? Then look at my iPod cuz it's so cute and knows how to accessorize.)

An Unscripted Secret

By Lil6ter

"There is an easier way to see if I have the right body or not, you know. But it will cost you," he told her as he helped her off of the bike.

_Cost her! She was not going to hire this man as a…a…stripper!_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah. Another date, this time not professional, and your cell phone number. Then maybe afterwards we can see if my body meets your standards."_

"_Well, what if I don't agree to your payment." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Oh, I am sure that we can find something for us to both agree on." He told her, walking forward until his hands cupped her cheeks and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips._

Chapter 3

Her breath caught and it felt like time was standing still. She had never felt anything like this before. His lips were gentle as the explored her mouth, learning every crevasse as she let him learn them like no other had before. She hesitantly and uncertainly started to move her own against his lips, trying to mimic his every move as he taught her what it was like to be kissed and what is was like _to_ kiss. She became more and more confident and therefore act more aggressive. She ran her hands up his chest to wrap one round his neck, and the other to come up to his ear and start to rub it.

He broke away from her panting then, his eyes filled with lust.

"Lets save playing with my ears for a second date, shall we?" he asked, rubbing the fleshy pad of his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Second date?" she panted. "I thought that this one purely professional." She told him.

"Since when do you kiss on that kind of date?" he told her, titling his head just like Sesshomaru once more. It was always so cute whenever he did that.

She smiled at his comment. She supposed that he was right.

"Now then," he started, lowering his arms from around her to reach into his pocket and take out a cell phone. "I believe that you owe me a phone number, so hand over your cell."

"What?" she asked him teasingly as she retrieved her purse from the side of his bike and dug through her it. "You don't think that I will give you the right number?"

"You can never be too careful," he told her with a wink, taking the phone from her and programming her number into his phone and his into hers.

"Ya want me to walk you up to your room?" he asked when he returned her phone to her.

"I think that I can find it," she told him as she stuffed her phone back into her purse.

"If you are sure," he told her leaning forward to brush his lips against her own once more. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay," she told him as she watched him put his helmet on. He got back on the bike before he waved at her and took off into the night.

Kagome was in a daze all the way up to her room. She had really found her Sesshomaru, and he was almost perfect. She thought about him for the rest of the evening as she soaked in her tub with her phone in the charger. She wanted to make sure that she did not miss his call.

Images from their 'date' kept flashing through her mind. Her favorite was when she had made the discovery of his build. She could still feel the heat of his chest radiating off of his shirt and onto her hands. Her other favorite moment had been when they had kissed in front of the hotel. Had that really happened? Had she really kissed the man of her dreams? It certainly seemed like she had, and she knew that she did not hallucinate.

That night, she dreamed of two men instead of one. She dreamed of her demon, and her half demon.

The next day Kagome sat through the auditions for the supporting roles with Miroku and Koga. Both men noticed her extreme change in attitude from the day before regarding the movie, though they knew well enough to not comment on it. She seemed happier to sit through the castings, and almost like she was hopeful. They supposed that it had to do with the fact that they had finished the hardest part of casting: the main rolls.

They had wanted to ask her during lunch, but she seemed too happy to bother and was constantly checking her phone. Instead of asking her directly what she was so happy about, they asked her if she was expecting a call. She simply smiled her reply, baffling both men.

As the day wore on, her good mood started to dwindle some and her anticipation intensified. Why hadn't he called yet? Did something happen to him? Did he not enjoy their date the night before? Finally, by the end of the day she was in such a foul mood that everyone was anxious for her to go back to the hotel.

Her bubble bath did not help her mood much, and by the time she crawled into bed, she was downright angry.

How could he not call her after he said he would? It was not like they would not see each other again. She was almost his boss for Pete's sake!

She rolled over in bed and hugged her pillow to her body to try and ward off the depression that threatened to take hold of her. She loved him after one single date, and now she was feeling broken hearted. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she like this?

Just as she was pondering this, she felt her bulky, beat up, blue phone start to vibrate with a text next to her on the bed. She quickly flipped it open and read the screen. It was from Sesshomaru…Inuyasha!

_Hey,_ it read. _Miss me? How are you?_

Miss him? _Miss_ him? What the hell did he think? Yes she missed him! She though about the guy all day, and then he had the nerve to _text_ her and ask her if she missed him?

She was about to reply when she got another text from him.

_Wanna meet up with me tonight?_

Tonight?

She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was almost eleven! She had never gone out past eight, and yesterday had been a first for her since she went out with him until about now.

So the question remained. Did she?

She bit her lip in thought. She _did_ want to see him, though she was starting to hate herself for it.

_Where?_ She typed.

Gods…was she really gonna go and meet up with him? Well, if it was at a coffee house again then yes but it is was at…

_Meet me at club Neon. Can you make it in a half hour?_

…then no, she would not.

She was never a clubber, nor will she ever be. She didn't fit in. She didn't know how to dress herself for it, or dance sexily. She would stick out like a sore thumb against the attractive Adonis beside her.

_Can't._ She replied.

Her phone vibrated a few seconds later with his reply.

_Why? It sounded like you were into the idea a few minutes ago._

Yeah…she was into the idea. The idea of meeting up with him. She didn't want to just tell him that though. Then again it did not sound like a good idea to tell him that at _all_.

_I'm tired_, she lied._ It is late and I was about to go to sleep._

She did not think that he was going to reply to that until her phone vibrated again.

_Eleven-fifteen is late for you? The night has just started!_

Yeah, but not for her this time.

_Sleepy._

She was really lying through her teeth, wasn't she?

He phone was silent for a few minutes, and she had thought that she was gonna finally get some sleep.

_Can I stop by then for a few minutes then, or are you too tired to see me?_

Wait…did he think that she was avoiding him?

_Tell me what's wrong first._

_Nothing. _

This reply had been faster then the others.

_You sure?_

_Yeah. So then should I or should I not?_

Regardless of what he claimed, Kagome knew better.

_You can come over. In fact, why don't we hang out here?_

_There? What are we gonna do there?_

She smiled at this, her eyes lighting on the game that her brother had stuffed into her suitcase for them to play if her mom would let him come and visit.

_I have room service, a twister mat, and a hot tub. How does spending the night sound?_

Did she really just invite him over to use her hot tub? More importantly, did she just say _spend the night?_

_Be there in five. Meet me at the lobby. _

In five minutes? How far away was he? Better yet, what was she gonna wear down to the lobby at this time of night, or for him?

_No. Come to room 1430 and knock when you get here. I'll let you in._

She never got a reply, though it did not matter. Eight minutes later there was a knock on her door just as she was putting of the most attractive shirt she had with her for sleeping in. It was a large and hung loose on her small frame, but it had an adorable dog on it, something that she thought was appropriate. She quickly put her hair up before walking over to the entrance.

She opened the door and saw him resting casually on the door frame with one arm pressed up against the side and the other hanging down from above.

"Hey." He said, his eyes quickly gliding over her body.

"Hey." She moved away from the door and let him come in as she started to nervously pick at the hem of her shirt bottom.

"Did you set up the twister mat yet?"

Her eyes widened. No, she hadn't. She was too busy trying to look presentable to set it up.

"Not yet," she told him, rubbing her arms as her cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

"That is ok," he shrugged. "I guess that means that we can skip right to the hot tub part. I did not really wanna get sweaty that way in any case."

"That is ok!" she quickly told him before he started thinking that when he used the hot tub she would be with him. In retrospect though, she had made it sound like that, hadn't she?

He raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"I…ah…thought that we could set it up together."

"You really know how to take a lot of fun out of life." He pouted as he walked forward to take off his black leather jacket and put it behind a chair at her suit's kitchen table. He kicked off his socks and shoes stuffing them there too, making her wonder what else would be removed from his body before the night was over. Her blush returned with a vengeance at that. He must have seen the looks that she was giving him because before she could say 'Sesshomaru is the love of my life,' he had taken his shirt off.

"Wha…what are you doing?" she stammered.

"You were feeling me up yesterday on the back of my bike and you told me that it was because you wanted to know if I had his body or not. Well, now you can tell. Do I?"

He was walking predatorily forward now, and she was starting to wonder if inviting him over was a good idea.

"You lo…look fine." She stammered, backing up in response to his forward advances.

"Just fine?" he asked after he had backed her up against a wall quite literally, tilting his head so that his lips were almost brushing hers.

"N…no. Better then fine." She had never been this red in her entire life! No man had _ever_ acted like this around her, and to say that she hated it would be a lie. To say that she loved it was an understatement. To say that she craved it and was addicted to it would have been a half-truth.

"Good," he growled before he started leaning down to try and capture her lips. He never made it because she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly.

"Maybe we should set up that twister mat now?"

His smirk told her of her impending doom.

"I think that I already have," he whispered, bringing her flush against him.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone liked it! Thanks to the FEW people that reviewed. Really helps to know that some people are enjoying this. To those of you that remember my first real story called White Rose, I wanted to tell you that I am reposting my chapters only: on my own new site. You can only read it if you join though. That way if you steal it, I can prove that it was you and how you had access to it and then sue your butt :D. I am doing this because I never really wanted to take it down, but I am also curious to see people reactions to changes I have made. If you want to read it…_again_…go to

freewebs dot com / roseseires

Who knows…if it takes off (as in people show they wanna read it….that means more review people since I am really changing it) I might even post the next book on there too.

Also, I am now on LJ as lil6ter…look me up?


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I love the only Inuyasha related thing I own. My cute little chibi inu key-chain which lives out its happy life on my iPod making fashion statements everywhere (Ha! Take that Parris Hilton! You want something hot? Then look at my iPod cuz it's so cute and knows how to accessorize.)_

An Unscripted Secret

By Lil6ter

"_You lo…look fine." She stammered, backing up in response to his forward advances._

"_Just fine?" he asked after he had backed her up against a wall quite literally, tilting his head so that his lips were almost brushing hers._

"_N…no. Better then fine." She had never been this red in her entire life! No man had ever acted like this around her, and to say that she hated it would be a lie. To say that she loved it was an understatement. To say that she craved it and was addicted to it would have been a half-truth._

"_Good," he growled before he started leaning down to try and capture her lips. He never made it because she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly._

"_Maybe we should set up that twister mat now?"_

_His smirk told her of her impending doom._

"_I think that I already have," he whispered, bringing her flush against him._

Chapter 4

His lips met hers in a clash of thunder and lightning, sparking something within her that she had never known about. His lips were fierce and powerful, inspiring feelings in her that she had only thought she could get when she was writing about her Sesshomaru. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her flush against him as he started to rub her back in small circles to get her to relax. She was so tense, and that was not a good thing. He moved his lips against hers, and soon she was putty in his hands. He parted her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance from her. She granted him what he wanted and soon she felt her knees go weak from what he was doing to her.

He broke away from her to let her breathe as he started to trail his lips down her neck to the juncture of her shoulder where he began to suck at her flesh, grazing it with his fangs. Her breath was coming out in uneasy puffs as he trailed back up her neck in search of her lips again. They were firm and brutal against hers, making her moan into him. He was making her senses over load from the feelings that he was instilling in her, and if they did not stop soon, she was not sure what she would do.

She gently rested her hand upon his shoulders before she pushed, getting him to break away from her lips and back away from her some.

"You…shirt…on…now." She panted, and she could she the disappointment in his eyes, though he did obey.

She wrapped her arms around herself trying to ward off the feelings going through her body.

Maybe it was a bad idea inviting him over, but she wanted to spend time with him and she did not want him to think that she was avoiding him. She rubbed the heels of her hands against her eyes before she walked forward to the middle of the room.

"So," he started, "I am not really in the mood for twister, and you do not seem to be in the mood for what I am in the mood for, so what would you like to do as long as I am spending the night here?"

She bit her lip at his words. There really wasn't a back up plan.

"I don't know. Do you just want to talk?" she personally like that idea, that way she could try and find out what was wrong with him earlier.

"Talk? Sure. Let's start with why you don't like clubbing," he asked as he crossed his arms over his now clothed chest.

Things were certainly not going according to plan at all.

"Dunno."

"I think you do." He told her sharply. "There is nothing wrong with clubbing."

"For you," she quickly agreed. "You fit in there! I don't!"

His eyes noticeably softened at this.

"Is that why?" he asked her softly.

"Maybe." She confessed.

He stared at her for a moment before it looked like he came to a decision.

"Do you have an Mp3 player and something that we can play it on, like some speakers?"

"Yeah. It is in my purse. Why?"

"Just bring it over." he smiled softly at her.

She did not know what his plan was, but she got it for him and showed him where her speakers were. He seemed surprised by half the songs on her iPod, but she did not care. It looked like he finally chose one and plugged it into the system.

"Where is your bathroom?" he asked her.

"I can just show you," she told him as she grabbed his arm and led him down the hall and showed him to the right door. She was about to leave him there when he grabbed her arm and dragged her in with him.

"What are you…"

"Close your eyes," He whispered into her ear as he led her over to a mirror.

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Not with my life, but some, yes."

"Then close your eyes and don't move until I give you the ok."

She gave off a tiny growl of annoyance, but obeyed him and closed her eyes. She did not know what she was expecting, but she was not expecting him to take her hair down or raise her shirt up to under her bust, nor was she expecting him to lower her flannel pajama bottom's on her hip. He suddenly let go of her and she felt him gently nibbling on her bottom lips before he did the same thing to her top lip. She felt his fingers in her hair doing something to it, but what she was not sure. He backed away from her and she was suddenly alone in the middle of the bathroom.

"Open them."

She was scared at first, but she did trust him and was willing to look at whatever she would see in the mirror. When she did open them, nothing could have ever prepared her for what she saw.

She looked beautiful.

Sesshomaru…Inuyasha had fluffed up her hair so that it fell in wild waves around her shoulders. Her lips looked full and red. Her shirt had been secured so that it was now tight fitting and showed off a great deal of her stomach. He had lowered her pants some, but not a great deal and it only helped the shirt's cause.

The woman staring back at her in the mirror was not the woman that should have been there. She was someone else, and she was not sure if she liked that idea or not. She started to cover herself up with her arms when Sesshomaru…Inuyasha rushed forward and pinned them down at her sides, forcing her to look at herself.

"Don't," he cooed. "You look beautiful. You are a beautiful woman, Kagome, inside and out. I may not know you well, but this woman, the one that you are looking at right now, this is the woman that I see every time I look at you. A woman that is showing her inner beauty on the outside. Do you understand what I am telling you Kagome? You are beautiful, and sexy, and amazing, and I never want to see you try to hide it again. Do you hear me? Never again."

Her eyes were misting up with emotion and she had to blink to clear her vision.

"Yeah. I understand Inuyasha." She told him before spinning in his arms and kissing him softly on his lips. "Thank you for letting me see what you see. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." He whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Come with me." he told her as he stepped away and walked towards the door.

She was hesitant at first, but she did follow Sesshomaru…Inuyasha. He led her over to her bedroom with the stereo and the iPod to hit play, filling the room with catchy music that set the tone and vibe around them. She was nervous again as she started worrying her clothing and fingers. He was not really gonna make her dance with him like this, was he? Apparently he was. He walked in front of her and put his hands on her hips, gently forcing them to move with the beet.

She felt clumsy and awkward even though he was the one telling her what to do.

"Inuyasha, I…"

"Am thinking too much," he told her, cutting of the rest of her sentence. "I know the kinda girl you are. You think about everything you do and never _just_ do. You always have to sort out every last detail in your mind before you act. You are self conscious and unsure of yourself. It shows in your body language. Don't think for once. Just do. There is no one here to laugh at you if you fail but yourself."

She lifted her gaze from where his hands touched her hips to look him in the eyes. They showed confidence and a sense of self-security, the exact opposite of what she was. She wanted to be like that. He was right, she supposed. She was the only one that would be laughing if she messed up…this time.

She closed her eyes and nervously bit her lip before she wrapped her arms around his neck. She followed the movements that his hands told her to use and soon she was getting used to dancing like that. The music wrapped itself around her like a blanket to her soul. It spoke to her, laughed with her, cried with her, made love to her. It was hot and cold, fast yet slow. It was pure intoxication and she felt like she was dieing a blissful death in the spell that it wove around her. Only she and it existed. It was sensual and she had never felt anything like it before. Sesshomaru's…Inuyasha's hands no longer belonged to him, but rather the song as it dictated how to move her body.

"Yeah…that's it! Let the music talk to you. Let the music tell you how to move!" he encouraged, starting to remove his hands from her.

"No!" she told him, opening her eyes, the trance lost forever. She unwrapped her arms from around him and prevented his hands from leaving her.

"You are doing fine though."

"I don't care. I'm just…not ready to do that by myself yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, but the music did not speak to her like it had before. She felt stiff and uncertain again and her movements were jerky. She unwrapped her arms from around Sesshomaru…Inuyasha and took his hands off of her hips.

"What is wrong?"

"I just…can't. Not tonight."

"You were doing fine until the end!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

The music had become angry now.

"Look, I have some more characters to cast tomorrow. Stay or leave, but I am not dancing anymore," she told him, walking to her stereo to turn it off.

"Why are you so afraid of yourself?"

"I am _not_ afraid of myself."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you running?"

"I am not running!" she cried out in protest, causing him to raise a knowing eyebrow in response. "I am not!"

"You are. You are running from the things about yourself that you don't know anything about, like your sexuality."

"I am straight, if that is what you mean."

"Not quite what I was implying." He told her as he lifted his arms up to take his shirt off before lowering them to unbutton his jeans and zip the fly down.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked, spinning to look away from him.

"Besides proving my point? Getting ready to go to sleep. You invited me over to spend the night and I sure as hell am not gonna leave now."

"Why do you have to take you clothes off for that?" she asked, the panic sounding out clearly in her voice.

"I would like to leave here with my clothes wrinkle free. You do know that you can turn around, right?"

"Yes, but I am not going to."

He let out an audible sigh at that.

"Fine then. I am going to get cleaned up. I'll meet you in bed in a few minutes."

She could her him pad away down the hall to the bathroom, but she was still too nervous to turn around. She was not running from herself. She was not afraid of her sexuality either. Yes, she was not as confident as most women, but she was confident enough to let the world read her beloved child and fall in love with her Sesshomaru. No, she did not ooze sex appeal like most people, but she was sexual! She knew how to use her sexuality! She saw a light at the end of the hallway meaning that Sesshomaru…Inuyasha was done in the bathroom. Yes, she did know how to use her sexuality…she just did not want to. She reached behind her and took out the hair tie keeping her shirt up to put her hair on the top of her head. As he came into sight Kagome was relieved to see that he had kept on _some_ of his clothing, as he was now adorned in only a pair of boxer-briefs. She wanted to blush and look away from him, but she was determined to prove to him that she was not afraid of her sexuality.

"Are you ready to sleep then?" he asked when he finally made it over to the bed, lifting the sheets and climbing in at her nod.

He was about to roll over after she climbed in with him when Kagome grabbed his face and held him in place, forcing her lips onto his. On the inside she was more than nervous, but she did her best to not let it show as she kissed him for all she was worth, and if that was in money, well then, it can easily be imagined just how much effort she put into the kiss. She moved her lips against his as he started to respond and quickly took control of it, not allowing her the chance that she needed to prove to him just how sexual she could be. It felt like everything was on fire. Burning, scorching, sweet and blissful fire that started to melt her anywhere she touched him. His cheeks, his lips, they were burning her and she was loving every minute of this pain. It could not continue though, no matter how much she wanted it to. She pulled away from him, looked him straight in the eye before proudly proclaiming to him, "So there!"

He was in shock from her actions, but he was pleased nonetheless.

"So there," he whispered softly.

* * *

A/N: Tada! Chapter 4! I hoped everyone liked it! I had three snow days in a row, so I almost forgot that I had to update today X-D. No…I did not write anything during my days off: I cleaned my room instead. It is now sparkling. I wrote a new short story called Point of No Return. It placed second in LJ inusongfic's thingy…so read it…NOW! It is a song fic…and my first one too. I am pleased with how it came out :D. Hn…don't think that I have anything Important to say other then that…except for thanks for the reviews! They make me feel loved :D!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I love the only Inuyasha related thing I own. My cute little chibi inu key-chain which lives out its happy life on my iPod making fashion statements everywhere (Ha! Take that Parris Hilton! You want something hot? Then look at my iPod cuz it's so cute and knows how to accessorize.)

* * *

  
_

An Unscripted Secret

By Lil6ter

Chapter 5

That night was the last time she saw him until the casting party she threw. She was reluctant to let him go the next morning, but she had work to do and there was nothing to stop her from completing it, save for the half naked man in her bed almost begging her to not go just yet.

It wasn't that she did not want to see him, it was quite the opposite really, but she just _couldn't_ see him since she had no free time. She would come back to the hotel after a long day in the film industry and collapse on the bed exhausted.

That is not to say that she did not find time to talk to him though! They talked to each other at enough times in a day to get both Koga and Miroku suspicious.

She could not help but think of that a conversation that they had had perhaps a week ago during lunch as she dressed herself for the party she was throwing. It was a black and white "envelope" dress that radiated classiness.

They had gone out for Chinese food again, as was slowly becoming their routine. Miroku and Koga had become used to the silent nature of the woman in their midst and were bickering good-naturedly with one another about different aspects of the film. Kagome, while listening to them, could not help but think about an attractive half-demon that she could not seem to get to leave her mind. She could still picture him as he was that one night that he came to her hotel room. She replayed the moments that he lifted his shirt off of his person and dropped it onto the floor before his hands landed on the button of his pants before working on the zipper. Sometimes in her mind, he did not stop with just his pants. The thought was daring and sinful, but such an idea still swept through her mind no matter how many times she tried to stop thinking about it. She could still see it happening all so very slowly. His hands would lower the zipper before pushing the heavy jeans down to the floor, creating a thump as they hit the ground and forcing him step out of the pants to kick them away. Then his hands would link the thumbs into the waistband of his boxer-briefs and push th...

Her phone rang, pulling her from her fantasy of the man she wished that she could see. Perhaps that is why her daydreams had gotten so bad. She could not see him, so her mind took to fabricating things that never happened between the two of them. Her phone rang again and she felt the eyes of the two men on her as she sat beside them. Her phone rang a third time and unable to deal with the looks that both men were giving he, Kagome grabbed her bag and riffled through its dense contents to find her phone. Her face lit up considerably when she saw the name of the caller.

"Hey," she said happily, adding a bit of huskiness to her voice. She was still on her mission to prove to him that she was not afraid of her sexuality.

_"Hey,"_ a masculine voice replied. Oh how she loved the sound of that voice! _"Now a good time to talk?"_

"Maybe yes...maybe no..."

_"Heh. Tease. So how is the movie going?"_

"Well enough I suppose. I do not _really _know what all is going on. I just get the say on if I like the job that everyone is doing and if not then I make sure that I get my point across," she told him before murmuring into the phone, "just like I did with you the day we cast you."

"Sounds like you like the power then."

"I might."

_"Oh come on...don't lie. I know that you do."_

"Ok fine. Maybe just a little," She confessed, smiling at his joy-filled laugh.

"Well, I won't keep you from that for much longer. Since I have not been able to see you though in a long time and we just got the invites, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me at this casting party thing."

"As in a third date?"

"It depends on where we would end up at by the end of the night, but we can start off by calling it that, yes," he murmured huskily into the phone.

Kagome had a thing or two that she would have liked to have said to the man on the other end, but she knew that she had two pairs of ears listening intently to her every word.

"I'll meet you there then."

"Good. I'll call you this evening. Good bye, Kagome."

"Bye."

The second that she flipped her bulky blue phone shut, the men next to her pounced, starting with Miroku.

"Why Kagome! We did not know that you seeing anyone!"

"That would explain the phone calls though."

"Still! So, who is the guy that has managed to capture the eye of our little writer?"

"It is none of your concern," she told them, the authority in her voice violently piercing through any of their hopes to learn more about her social life. What she did in her free time should not concern them. They had their own lives to worry about, and they should not be butting into hers. Who she dated had nothing to them, and would not affect the movie in any way, so they should just leave well enough alone. Kagome picked up another egg roll and bit into it so hard that the two men with her could hear her teeth come into contact with each other.

Who ever knew that a simple question like that could warrant such a reaction from her.

They nervously looked at each other, both finding it rather difficult to believe that this was the same Kagome that they had willingly gone to lunch with.

"So," Miroku asked nervously, "when will the festivities start? For your party, that is."

"I was hopping that everything would begin at about seven," she replied as she finished of her egg roll. She was still on a quest to prove to Sesshomaru...Inuyasha that she was not afraid of her sexuality, and that she could stay up that late, and later. Damn...that was one hell of an egg roll. She needed to get these when she came here more often.

"Seven? That's a little on the early side, don't you think?" Koga asked, but quickly regretted it from the look on Kagome's face. She looked positively crest fallen. Like he had just come into the restaurant and told her that he had just found her prized beagle lying in the middle of the road tire tracks all up and down its crushed little body. On the upside, he knew that she did not have a beagle, so it wasn't really dead. "I guess that is actually a good thing then," he quickly said, trying to pacify her. "After all, the sooner it starts, the sooner it will be over, and the sooner we can get to sleep. We have a lot of work coming up in the next few weeks."

She smiled softly at what he said. They would have a lot of work in the coming weeks, and she could not wait to begin, mostly because she would be spending a large portion of her time with Sesshomaru...Inuyasha. She looked longingly at her cell phone, praying that it would ring again, indicating that Sesshomaru...Inuyasha was trying to reach her. She missed him so much...oh how she truly did miss him!

That was then, however, and this is now, and in the time between then and now she had done a lot of thinking. Now, while she hated her end decision, she was sure that it was the right one for everyone. It was what was best for her, and best for him, and it needed to be done now before anything happened.

She bit her lip nervously as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

It was the right thing to do. She had to do it. She had to put a stop to their relationship for now. What would happen if someone were to find out? Miroku and Koga were bound to be the first of many inquisitions. Things between them could wait until after the movie and after its release. So what if they would have to wait a year or two to put some time between the movie's release? If she valued Sesshomaru...Inuyasha, then she would have to respect his career. This was his big opportunity to make something of himself, and he was going to be examined under a microscope over the next few months, and eve after. How would it look if people found out that they were dating, even though they really weren't? It would look like the only reason he got the part was because he was sleeping with her, something that was completely and utterly untrue. They needed to stop now, no matter how much she wanted them to keep going.

She looked in the mirror and saw her eyes starting to get red and puffy. It only made sense, seeing as she finally met a man that that like her: really and truly liked her, and she had to put an end to what little relationship they had.

It was for the best, and she knew that.

That did not mean that things were going to be easy and that she wanted to tell him, but she would. She would tell him tonight, regardless of how she felt.

* * *

A/N: Ok...what is my excuse for being late? No internet. Not kidding. Its not like I got in trouble or have bad grades, but the internet died here because all of the snow warped the internet wire outside. It was probably about a week ago ish that we got it back, but posting takes ME a while so I wanted to wait an extra week before I put anything up juuust to be on the safe side. I will get to the AR's though! Fear not! I will just get to them with this chapters is all. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and there is NOT a sneak peak this time because while I have chapter 6 mostly written, I have yet to voice automate it (aka...talk to the computer and have the words show up on screen) or type it. Sorry...please don't kill me?


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I love the only Inuyasha related thing I own. My cute little chibi inu key-chain which lives out its happy life on my iPod making fashion statements everywhere (Ha! Take that Parris Hilton! You want something hot? Then look at my iPod cuz it's so cute and knows how to accessorize.)_

An Unscripted Secret

By Lil6ter

_It was the right thing to do. She had to do it. She had to put a stop to their relationship for now. Things between them could wait until after the movie and after its release. So what if they would have to wait a year or two to put some time between the movie's release? If she valued Sesshomaru…Inuyasha, then she would have to respect his career. This was his big opportunity to make something of himself, and he was going to be examined under a microscope over the next few months, and eve after. How would it look if people found out that they were dating, even though they really weren't? It would look like the only reason he got the part was because he was sleeping with her, something that was completely and utterly untrue. They needed to stop now, no matter how much she wanted them to keep going._

_She looked in the mirror and saw her eyes starting to get red and puffy. It only made sense, seeing as she finally met a man that that like her: really and truly liked her, and she had to put an end to what little relationship they had._

_It was for the best, and she knew that._

_That did not mean that things were going to be easy and that she wanted to tell him, but she would. She would tell him tonight, regardless of how she felt._

Chapter 6

Everything was perfect. The Champaign was bubbly and smelled delightful. The smell of the perfectly cooked food wafted across the room, tickling the nostrils. The general feel of the atmosphere was warm and inviting, yet there was an air of profession to everything. The party, in Kagome's opinion, was a success. People were jolly and getting along famously, and everyone that she had spoken to thus far absolutely loved the affair. The only person that she had not seen however was Sesshomaru…Inuyasha, and this alarmed her. She knew that he was coming, he said that he would, yet he was not here. She kept thinking that something had happened to him. Would she get home tonight, only to here on the news that he had been in a car accident? Was it possible that he was sick and could not attend? Maybe a flying monkey had stealthily snuck into his room while he was sleeping and hit him over the head with a wrench, and now he was dead and swimming with fish somewhere in the ocean. The possibilities were endless.

"Kagome!"

She quickly spun around in hopes of seeing Inuyasha, but no, it was only Miroku and his fiancé Sango. Sango was a sweet woman and their costume designer, and from what she had seen so far, she was a very talented young woman.

"Hello Miroku! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I must admit, it has been quite the event."

"It's such a pleasure to see you again Kagome," the woman who had been holding lovingly onto Miroku's arm said. She had met Sango once before, but their meeting was short and sweet, barley allowing them the time they need to become acquainted further then pleasant "hellos".

"Sango! I'm sorry that we could not talk for long when we first met, but we had so much to work on the time."

"It's understandable, but you will be seeing more me in the days to come. I can't agree more with Miroku though; this party is something to be proud of. I absolutely love your wine choices, and the lox rolls are fantastic!"

"Thank you! You can't begin to imagine how difficult it was for me to decide on what to serve."

"If you though that this is difficult, just wait until you're engaged! Then things will be even more difficult to decide on! I still can't decide on what China I want."

"And I can live with her indecision on the daily basis," Miroku broke in, handing his fiancé a flute filled with drink when she reached for it in his grasp.

Sango thanked her fiancé for the drink and chastely kissed him. Kagome thought that their interactions were cute, and excused herself after a "congratulations" and teasing demand for a wedding invitation.

She circulated through the room, mingling with anyone and everyone, hoping that if she did, she would find Sesshomaru…Inuyasha. She felt like she had talked to everyone there at least once, but the absence of the star of the movie made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. He had said that he would come, and she began to curse herself for being so naive. Had he been playing her emotions the entire time he had known her? He knew how important this was to her, yet he was not there. She needed a drink. A good drink.

She walked over to the open bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks, hoping that maybe it would help to numb some of what she felt inside. Was this maybe his way saying that he wanted to put whatever they had together to an end? She knew that she was guilty of the same, but she had hoped to talk things over first. She took a sip of her liquor and almost sighed in relief at the feel of it going down the back of her throat.

"You may not show it well," someone said once more from behind her, "but I believe, given your outfit and the party so far, is that you are a woman of sophisticated taste."

Kagome swiveled around the season in behind her, only to be greeted by the a man she had not talked to that night.

"Well, I'm glad that you are enjoying the party Koga."

"Very much so, yes. I must admit, I had my doubts about your ability to host one, but now all of my misconceptions and worries regarding tonight have vanished."

"I'm pleased to hear that," she's now, taking another sip of her scotch. She could feel Koga's eyes on her as she drank, and heated way he stared at her lips and throat while she drank.

"I had picked you as more of a cosmopolitan girl than a scotch one."

"I'm actually more of a grasshopper girl than either, but I felt a need for something stronger tonight."

"A grasshopper? I didn't think that…"

"Miss Higurashi?" a man started, briefly apologizing for the interruption. Kagome recognized the man as a security guard and instantly felt her heart rate increase.

"That is all right," she replied, "is there anything wrong?"

"Yes, I believe that there is the situation that will not be cleared up until you come and settle the matter."

"It's nothing bad, is it?"

"I'm not in a position to say."

Kagome turned to her current company and politely excused herself to go with the man from security to solve whatever problem had occurred.

She felt her gut turning and twisting at this whole situation. There should not be a need for someone from security to come and get her. It was just a party for the cast and crew to become more acquainted with each other before they started shooting. It was not like they were gathering to discuss something controversial like abortion. It was just a romance movie! What kind of problem could it have caused? It was not as if people protesting it, and therefore, there should be no reason that she should be called out of her own party to deal with some mystery issue.

The guard led her into a room and she had not seen before with several demons standing firm ground in front of something-a person she was sure. They had either a sneering, mocking expression on their face, or a disbelieving and board expression as they stared down at a silver haired man.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw the color of the man's waist length silver tresses, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the silver dog-ears.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, causing the half demon to look up and gaze into those deep golden eyes filled with so much distress.

"Kagome," he smiled, his eyes gaining a hint of hope to them. She smiled back at him before her expression turned stony.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, her tone cold and razor-sharp.

One of the demons in the room stepped forward, and she recognized him to be the "leader of the pack".

"Miss Higurashi," the demon began, "we had not wanted to involve you in this, but he has been insisting that we get you. He says his name is…"

"I know what his name is. What I don't know is why he is here, and why you're wasting my time telling me things that I already knew. What you _can_ tell me is what you are doing with this man."

"He claims that he was invited. When we asked him to show us the invitation, he did so, but we don't think that he showed us a real invitation because he claims that he is an actor. Not just an actor, but that he is playing Sesshomaru. I still can't believe the audacity of this guy. A half demon as the lead in a major film!"

Kagome had to grit her teeth to keep herself from saying something rather derogatory to the demon in front of her.

"We told him to leave and he disappeared for a half hour until we caught him trying to sneak in around the back. We brought him here and he has been trying to get us to get you ever since. We figured that since the party is almost over, you could spare some of your time to deal with this."

Kagome took a deep breath and sounded to ten, hoping that the technique her brother had taught her would help. Not much changed.

"Inuyasha, can I please see your invitation?"

He shook his head, silently telling her that she couldn't, then verbally telling her why. "They took it from me and ripped it up when I gave it to them."

She felt fire pumping in her veins from what he had said. They tore it up in front of him? What the hell was wrong with these men!

"This _half demon_ is a _damn_ good actor. I cast him _personally_, and not only have you just insulted this man for God only know _how_ long, but you have insulted me! You have been degrading him the entire time this party has been in place, when in reality, this party was thrown because _of_ him and because I wanted to introduce him to the world of cinematography. Now you better have a _damn_ good answer to give your superiors when I am finished talking to them about this, because believe me when I tell you this: you have wronged this man, me, and this entire film by your actions and you will face the consequences. Now _get the hell out of here_."

The stunned demons didn't move at first, but then when she started yelling at them again, they began to realize that she had meant everything she had said.

The last demon, and the one that had spoken to her, had almost left when he turned around to faced her. "He must be one hell of a lay to do all of this for him. Half-breads can't act and you will kill your movie because of this."

Her face flushed red with rage, and she was just about to tackle him to the ground when Sesshomaru…Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her, keeping her in one place.

"How dare you," she hissed. "How dare you _assume_ that he _slept_ with me to get this roll! How dare you just _assume_ that because I am defending this man that I have a sexual relationship with him, or even a relationship outside of friendship. You, _sir_, disgust me."

"Kagome, it is ok," Sesshomaru…Inuyasha whispered, his hot breath teasing her ear while strands of his silver hair cascaded down her chest. The feel of him firmly holding her back against his torso was enough to make her almost forget about everything that had just happened. Almost. "Just let it go. What's done is done. Just let it go so that we can at least enjoy the rest of the party, ok? I…you don't have to do this, ok? Just let it go."

"How can I…"

"Please. Let it go."

Breath in. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Breath out.

"Fine," she ground out through clenched teeth. "You are the one who was insulted. If you really want me to drop it, then I will, but I am gonna kick their asses when you aren't looking," she told him, looking back over her shoulder and ignoring the departure of the last demon.

"I guess that I will just have to keep my eye on you all night then, huh? I can't say that I mind though. Tell me…will our clothing be on or off when I am keeping my eye on you?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Come on…I have been harassed all night, can't you let me have a little bit of fun?"

She turned in his hold to look him in the eyes as she raised her hand to gently caress his cheek. How could someone do something like that to Sesshoma…Inuyasha? How could someone do that to _anyone_? No one deserved to be treated like that. Especially Sesshoma…Inuyasha. She ran the pad of her thumb over his strong cheek bone; the skin there soft and smooth. He is such a beautiful man. So what if his eyes were like golden coins? So what if the ears atop his head were dog-ears? He's the same as everyone else, but if anything, In Kagome's mind, he was better.

"I am so sorry, Inuyasha."

"Don't be," he shrugged. "There is nothing that you could have done that could have changed any of it. They are just asses that aren't ready for change is all."

"How can you be so calm about this?" she asked softly.

"Dunno…I guess…after a while I just got used to it. That wasn't the first time I have had to deal with something like this, and it won't be the last for a long time."

"I hope you're wrong," she whispered, staring at his golden depths and memorizing every jagged line in his iris.

"Me too," he whispered.

Kagome looked away from the intense gaze that she felt on her, and reached out to pull Inuyasha out of the room so that they might at least try and enjoy some of the rest of the night. She introduced Inuyasha to the most important people there, before she made a speech in front of the entire cast and crew, detailing how the main character, Sesshomaru, was to be played by Inuyasha, a half demon. She was sure that she embraced him from now until December, but she didn't care. She wanted _everyone_ to know that Inuyasha was to receive the same respect and dignity as everyone else there. By the time the party was over, she was certain of two things. The first was that she _had_ to end things with Inuyasha. The second was that it wouldn't be tonight.

* * *

A/n: Ok…I am one day late. Better then two weeks, right? I forgot that I was posting yesterday, and for that, I apologize. The next POST that I make will either be for THIS story or TRAINING HEARTS. I have been feeling a massive longing fir China lately, and I might write another chapter for it. We will see. I don't have another chapter in the wings for this one, so anything is fair game. I will TRY and get a chapter up for either story by the 28th, but we will have to see. I think that the dates on the calendars are rough estimates of when new chapters will be up.

Also, I am going to mosaic a table (about 3X5 feet I think…) and I want to know what people think for the design I have now. I want to add in red too, but I am not sure where, or if I should…Check out the link pwease! (Take out spaces).

http:// i635. photobucket. com/ albums /uu80 /lil6ter /Stuff /Iristablescetchfortable .jpg

It took me about an hour to do in photoshop (I was also distracted a lot too, in my defense.)


End file.
